ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adult Animation Movie Movie:Starring Homer
Plot Prolouge Homer wakes up at a bar during a date with Candace. Seeing everything he has lost, Homer runs back to the Simpson house and finds Marge having dinner with Bart, Lisa, Maggie and Candace's father, which made him so depressed that he starts crying in the front yard. At this moment, Lisa opens the door saying that nothing could separate them, as they share the same blood, but she enters the house again, because her "new father" invites her to play chess and go pony shopping later. Homer says that he going to somewhere where NO one's a loser and begins his journey to a new life Title Sequence Homer and Duckman go on the run again in a musical montage,the title parodies the 2002 film Catch Me if You Can Chapter 1:A New Life Master Chef host, Tom Colicchio, turns into a door. Chapter 4:Lisa Turn Cray-Cray Lisa tells Neil Gaiman that this is what he gets for taking credit for the book Realizing there's no escape, Lisa plugs her computer into a server so Conrad could escape into the cloud. She later plugs her self into the computer so she can ecsape into the cloud too. Shows * The Simpsons * Family Guy/The Cleveland Show * South Park * American Dad * Happy Tree Friends * Animal Cops * Daria * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * BoJack Horseman * Bordertown * Futurama * Bob's Burgers * The Boondocks (cameo) * Black Dynamite ''(cameo) * ''Squidbillies * Triptank * Robot Chicken (cameo) * Fugget About It * Bounty Hunters * King of the Hill * Superjail! * Beavis and Butthead * Rick and Morty * Golan the Insatiable * High School USA! * Stone Quackers * Axe Cop * Stressed Eric * Major Lazer * ADHD Shorts * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. * Legends of Chamberlain Heights * Moonbeam City * Mr. Pickles * The Venture Bros. * China, IL * Metalocalypse * Mike Tyson Mysteries * Archer * Dragon Ball Z * One Piece * One-Punch Man * Naruto: Shippuden * Moral Orel * Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peppio ''(cameo) * ''12 oz. Mouse * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law * Home Movies * SuperMansion * Jeff & Some Aliens * Apollo Gauntlet * Samurai Jack * Teen Titans * Big Mouth * Paradise PD * Dilbert * Hot Streets * Close Enough * Disenchantment * Final Space * Mother Up! * Duckman * Drawn Together * Sit Down, Shut Up * F Is for Family * The Jellies * Brickleberry * Ballmasterz: 9009 Songs A New Life Sung to the tune of “Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze” Homer & Duckman:We arrived into this town on a rainbow of hope, But F***ing CliffHang-ers blew it all up in smoke. From Tea Party rallies, To banks going broke, So hello to ya,A New Life! Homer:You brought no jobs despite all my spending! We passed health care, and some shouted Eric:Repeal! So old Joe went on national TV, and said, “IT’S A REAL BIG F***’IN DEAL!” Earthquakes, volcanoes, Bond bailouts in Greece, That well from BP gushed for 12 F***in’ weeks! From Mosques at Ground Zero, To damn Wikileaks, So long to ya, ter-ri-ble lifes. I passed finance reform, placed a justice, Yet, my ratings they plunged through the floor. I got Sadness, Depressionl and possibly Cancer, And still no credit for “ending” a war! Don’t ask, Don’t Tell, About, Something, Insane Michelle taking S**t ‘cuz she whizzed off to Spain! Oh, our old lifestyles, we can’t wait for you, To jet like that guy from Jet Blue! They shellacked us real good in the mid-terms. We were so sad when marge said “Goodbye” Russian spies, Times Square bombs, Immigration, Cal-ee-fornia just wants to get high! Inherited wars, and mountains of debt, Gridlocked politicians and nuclear threats, As President that seems to be what you get, That’s why I want one- He only wants one- Just give me a damn cigarette! So let us begin A NEW LIIIIFES!! Notes & Triva * The Puppies from The Simpsons Episodes Two Dozen and One Greyhounds & Today,I am a Clown appears in this